


shifting tides

by pansexualgabriel (humancorn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Jessica Moore, Competence Kink, Competency, Dom Jessica Moore, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hunter Jessica Moore, Jessica Moore Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Jo Harvelle, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifters - Freeform, author did not reread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/pansexualgabriel
Summary: This bar stank of old cigarette smoke and sour liquor so bad it almost made Jo miss the Roadhouse. She sat at the counter anyway, ordered a beer, and watched closely as the woman three seats down from her placed her hand on some old drunk’s thigh. The woman laughed with him, her nails digging in ever-so-slightly, like a viper coiling around it’s prey.Written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: JoJess.Written for MultiFandom Kink Bingo. Square Filled: Kissing





	shifting tides

This bar stank of old cigarette smoke and sour liquor so bad it almost made Jo miss the Roadhouse. She sat at the counter anyway, ordered a beer, and watched closely as the woman three seats down from her placed her hand on some old drunk’s thigh. The woman laughed with him, her nails digging in ever-so-slightly, like a viper coiling around it’s prey. Jo took a sip of her beer and slid a ten across the table to the bartender. She bought the lady a drink, an appletini with a little yellow umbrella, and as soon as the bartender set it down next to them, the woman made eye contact with Jo over the drunk’s shoulder. Jo gave her a nod and a smile and the woman smiled back. She leaned in close to the man’s ear, and whispered something that made him spring up and grab his coat quick. She followed behind him as he headed toward the door, winking discreetly at Jo as she passed by. Jo downed the rest of her beer and walked out after them, smile playing on her lips as she spotted them rounding the corner into an alley just outside of the bar. 

The sun was setting by now, casting long shadows along the road; the streetlamps were minutes from switching on and if you stuck to the walls of the alley, where it was dim, people would have a hard time seeing you coming. Jo poked her head around the corner, careful to keep herself low, her hand reflexively moving toward the gun in the back of her pants. There were silver bullets loaded in her revolver, ready to fire should she need to. But as she watched the drunk crowd the woman up against one of the walls, hands caging either side of her head, Jo knew she had this under control - a glinting silver knife dropped down out of her sleeve, playful smile instantly turning to a smirk as she rammed the blade into his chest. She was an inch off from the heart, but the shifter went down without so much as a gasp. Jess glanced over at her, grin wide and eyes sparkling. Jo stood straight and sauntered over, carefully taking the blade from is chest and stabbing it one more time, just to be sure. 

She turned to Jess after quickly wiping off the blade and offered it back to her, silver glinting in the streetlight. 

“You’re getting better,” Jo smiled, dragging the shifter further into the alley and slumping him up against a wall. Jess tucked the blade into it’s sheath and put it back in her purse, a smug grin crossing her features. 

“I told you I could handle myself.” Jess leaned up against the wall and Jo could hardly help herself - seeing Jess all proud of herself, goofy smile showing off her dimples, just being so goddamn adorable. She pulled Jess in for a kiss, long and slow, Jo’s hands gripping on to Jess’ jacket for dear life as Jess licked her way into her mouth. Jess backed her up against the opposite wall, hand moving from Jo’s waist to grip tight at her hip, moving her knee slowly between her legs and teasing her through her jeans. They broke apart moments later, panting heavily, and Jo knew they shouldn’t do this - they should head back to their hotel room and continue this later, in the safety of closed doors where no errant passers-by could see them. But Jess’ fingers were quick as they had been when she’d pulled that blade from her sleeve minutes ago, deftly unbuttoning Jo’s jeans and pulling them down the slightest bit as to give her better access. Jess smiled at her, quick and wicked, and crushed Jo into another bruising kiss. Fingers lightly brushed over Jo’s clit through her underwear before pulling it aside. 

Jess hummed in satisfaction and pressed in closer, breath ghosting over Jo’s ear, “Already so wet for me, darling?” She nipped at Jo’s ear, a breathy chuckle escaping her lips, “You like seeing me in action  _ that much? _ ” Jess’ thumb brushed over her clit once more, still light, still not enough to stoke the fire kindling in her stomach. 

The danger of being caught was sending sparks down Jo’s spine, glancing every-so-often to the body of the shifter lying not five feet away. But as Jess slipped one finger, and then two into her, Jo couldn’t help but lose herself in the heat of it, couldn’t help but focus on Jess’ lips and teeth raking over her neck, biting just hard enough to make Jo bite back a moan. Because Jess knew her, by now. Jess knew everything that made Jo tick, everything to get her to fall to pieces, even when they were pressed up against a wall in a dirty alleyway in the middle of nowhere. She kissed her again, slow and soft, and grinned as she curled her fingers  _ just right _ , hitting that sweet spot over and over as her thumb worked over her clit. Jo could feel that fire building in her stomach, sending shocks through her lower back, building and building until it tipped over the edge. Jo gripped Jess’ jacket tight, her fingers straining the fabric as she closed her eyes and rode out her orgasm. She could feel Jess grinning against her neck as she trailed soft kisses up to her jawbone, and then kissed her soft and sweet.

“Motel?” Jess whispered, still pressing Jo up against the wall. It was clear she wasn’t ready for the fun to be over yet, but they needed to get out of here before someone discovered them or discovered the ...recently dead shifter next to them. Jo pulled her back in, kissing her hard and taking Jess’ hand to lead her back to their car. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, this is an exercise both in me getting better at writing smut & me not being as horrifyingly embarrassed as I am currently while writing it. I died. Farewell lol jk


End file.
